Hogwarts IM
by Nikkii-Love706
Summary: Dumbledore has had another "brilliant" idea. Harry doesnt like it. Or does he? Snape is kinda...Caring! I know im horrible at summaries so just give it a try. SNARRY.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts IM

By: NikkiiLove-706

Warning: This is Snarry! I may throw in some Twincest if im bored! This story will be in half IM form and half in normal form! There will be Ginny Bashing and maybe Ron bashing….. I hope you Enjoy and please NO Flamers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that is all J.K. Rowling not me k? Alright….

**Please Note** that I will slowly update the IM list as we learn what each characters IM is going to be, k?

"Talking."

'Thinking'

"_Parselmouth_"

SnArRy—SnArRy—SnArRy

**Chapter 1: Dumbledore's Brillant Idea!**

It was the end of the first quarter at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Dumbledore was a little to giddy, well at least from Harry's point of view. Everyone knew that the Headmaster was missing some marbles and that usually lead to trouble for the students, especially after the war. Harry had finally defeated Voldemort and Dumbledore was dead. Or that is what everyone thought until said man walked in to the Great Hall on the first day back. He had apparently survived but kept it a secret saying something about it was "_for the greater good_" that Harry continued on alone. The strange, crazy old git. And he just had to make all the 7th years that fought in the war return to retake the year. Harry was taken from his thoughts about the old man when said old man stood and silenced the room.

"Hello students and professors! I have a rather important and exciting announcement. This year Hogwarts is supplying all of you with a laptop. And if you don't know what this contraption is," Dumbledore raised up a sleek maroon colored laptop. "Then our helper here, Mrs. Nex will gladely help you." Mrs. Nex was a rather young woman, dark brown hair with streaks of neon orange and she had a tattoo of what looked to be bobbed wire and claw marks that formed the word "_dead_" running around her neck disappearing into her low, green v-neck shirt and the fishnet shirt below that one. She was wearing a black robe over the shirt and black extra-skinny jeans. She seemed really hyper and enthusiastic with her frantic waving at each table. Dumbledore did a swish with his hand and in front of every student was a thin, pure white desk top. "You may change them to whatever color you want and there are no rules on these devices except that you do not let them get damaged. Now off you go, it is getting rather late and im sure most of you are going to fiddle around with your new laptops. Have a splendid evening."

And with that everyone stood with their new desk tops and slowly exited the Great Hall. It was rather loud with everyone chatting, it would seem they were all excited about this new idea of dear old Dumble's. Harry on the other hand had a headache and the commotion about the damned computer was not helping one little itsy bitsy bit.

He made it to the fat lady at last with Hermione and Ron right behind him bickering like always. He muttered the password, "A Lion's Grave." Harry mused about the irony in that small statement as he climbed into the common room. 'How ironic to have our password be about our own lost Gryffindors. They died and we are constantly reminded when we walk into our house dorms. Atleast they don't have to deal with life as it is now…' He glanced around the common room and there were already a few other students, all on there new laptops. A few girl's were in the corner trying to change the covers design while giggling away. And over by the fire were a few 4th years laughing at the point in the new technology in the school. Bypassing everyone, Harry headed straight for his room. The few returning 7th years get their own room because Dumbledore had said it was a gift for having to return.

Harry opened the door, slipping inside, and kicking it closed as he unbuttoned his shirt. With a quick wave of his hand the door was locked and warded to tell him when someone was trying to enter. Dumping the laptop on his side table, he tossed his shirt over near the bathroom door and kicked off his pants throwing them with his shirt. He slid into bed and before his head even hit the pillow he was asleep.

SnArRy—SnArRy—SnArRy

*Well that's the first chapter and im sorry on how short it is, but if it helps the next chappie will have IM-ing. Well Reviewers: PLEASE Review and Flamers: Go the Hell Away!


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts IM

By: NikkiiLove-706

Disclaimer and Warning in first chapter!

**Please Note** that I will slowly update the IM list as we learn what each characters IM is going to be, k?

"Talking."

'Thinking'

"_Parselmouth_"

SnArRy—SnArRy—SnArRy

Chapter 2: Screen Name

Harry woke up extremely early that morning. Flipping over and casting a tempus charm that told him it was 5:17 am. "Ugh, it is waaay to early." He mumbled into his pillow. He tried to go back to sleep but to no avail, he was still wide awake. He laid there starring at the posts surrounding him, with a heavy sigh he sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. Harry hissed the second his feet hit the cold wood floors. He stretched and decided that he should go shower and get dressed.

Grabbing a pair of midnight blue skinny jeans and a dull orange t-shirt he wandered to his bathroom. Pulling off his boxers as he tossed his clothes on to the counter. Turning on the shower, he slipped under the warm spray quickly feeling his tense muscles relax as the water cascaded down his lithe form.

SnArRy—SnArRy—SnArRy

Down in the dungeons Severus Snape was glaring at the sleek white….thing that they were to use. He was actually contempalating throwing it away. He sighed, deciding to atleast change the color and get on to see if any students were on the Hogwarts Chat site so that he could torment someone. He pointed his wand and the white was soon consumed by pitch black. Severus glarred at the laptop once more before opening it and clicking on the icon of a talking smile face. Quickly creating his account. His screen now showed that his username was GeniusPrince13. Easily glidding his fingers over the key board he searched for a student to torment.

SnArRy—SnArRy—SnArRy

Stepping out of the bathroom fully dressed, Harry plopped down onto the bed and pulled on his shoes and a black jacket. Streching with a groan Harry grabbed the laptop and headed down stairs for breakfast. There was nobody in the common rooms as he passed. And just went straight down to the Great Hall. Arriving, he noticed there was only a few students and teachers scattered around the room. He slid on to the bench gracefully and poured himself a nice hot cup of black columbian coffee.

Harry glanced down at the white desktop with a scrutinizing glare over his cup and with a sigh he pulled out his wand and tapped it twice. And a vortex of silvers and greens appeared on the cover. Atleast it looked like his style. With a satisfied smile he opened it and clicked the smiley face. 'What should I make my username? Hm?' He glanced around the hall then back to the screen. 'Something that screams me. The real me.' He smirked, knowing exactly what to make his screen name: BleedingLion7. He clicked on the Hogwarts school button and he wasn't at all surprised to see a short list of people on.

1

ThestileGlomp11111

PottersBoy2

GhostIMer

PerfectGirl1

Why5

IrishBlood4

GeniusPrince13

'1 and PottersBoy2? Wonder who they are.' He giggled when he read the second one, 'That's obviously Luna.'

[BleedingLion7 Has Logged On]

BleedingLion7 – Hello Everyone!

1 – Hiya ^/^

IrishBlood4 – Yo

ThestileGlomp11111 – Hello!

GhostIMer – BOO! -

PerfectGirl1 – Whatever…

Why5 – …..

GeniusPrince13 – Who are you?

BleedingLion7 – Does it matter?

Why5 – Exactly…..

GeniusPrince13 – Yes!

BleedingLion7 – Weeeell to bad cuz I aint telling!

GeniusPrince13 - * Glares *

PerfectGirl1 – Idiots… * sighs *

GhostIMer – Agreed

BleedingLion7 – So what are we supposed to do on here?

ThestileGlomp11111 – Whatever you want…Nobody knows who you are or who each other is….

Why5 – ThestileGlomp11111 actually has a point…..

[SerpantsRoar706]

SerpantsRoar706 – Hello Homosapiens =)

BleedingLion7 – Erm…. Hi….

Perfectgirl1 – Yeah. Hi…. Who are you?

SerpantsRoar706 – It's a Secret…. * winks *

BleedingLion7 – LOL

{SerpantsRoar706 has sent a group request to BleedingLion7: Holy Mother of a Bleeping Hippogriff}

Harry stared at the screen confused. 'There's groups to join?' He clicked **yes**.

BleedingLion7 – Umm thanks but whats a group request? O_o'

SerpantsRoar706 – It's a chatroom party room basically…you can call it whatever you want and its permanet on the site…CHEA!

BleedingLion7 – Kewlness….

PerfectGirl1 – That's interesting…

1 – Interesting? Haha that is kick ass…..damn….

GeniusPrince13 - * glares *

IrishBlood4 – Soooooooooo did anyone get a good look at Mrs. Nex? She is waaaay beyond fuckable * drools *

GhostIMer – Wow….

Why5 – She was pretty hott….

[ThingA has Logged On]

[ThingB has Logged On]

ThingB – Hello!

ThingA – Who's Hott?

ThingB – Bad gossipers! TSK TSK!

SerpantsRoar706 – Apparently Mrs. Nex, but she is not my type…nor the right sex soo hm oh well

ThestileGlomp11111 – I agree with IrishBlood4…. ~/~

BleedingLion7 – WHAT? You're a Lesbian? What didn't you tell me!

ThestileGlomp11111 – You know who I am?

BleedingLion7 – Well duuuh, hun. We are probably the only ones in this school that know what a thestile looks like…..

ThestileGlomp11111 - * huggles * Now I know who you are….. my little serpant…..

PerfectGirl1 – does anyone want to let us in on who you guys are?

BleedingLion7 – LOL Nope…

ThestileGlomp11111 – Not really….

BleedingLion7 – well im out Byez Everyone! Buh Bye my little umbra!

[BleedingLion7 has Logged Off]

PerfectGirl1 – Wait who are you? Damn it!

ThestileGlomp11111 – LOL bye!

[ThestileGlomp11111 has Logged Off]

ThingA – That wasn't nice I…..

ThingB – didn't even get…

ThingA – to really talk…..

ThingB – to anyone…..

ThingA – Now im bored…..

ThingB – Good Day Everyone!

[ThingA has Logged Off]

[ThingB has Logged Off]

1 – Who wants to bet that those 2 were fred and george?

PottersBoy2 - * raises hand *

PerfectGirl1 – Well Duh…

Why5 – Obviously

GhostIMer - …..

GeniusPrince13 – Why an I even still on?

[GeniusPrince13 has Logged Off]

"That was such a waste of time." Snape sneered at the screen and headed to the Great Hall for some much needed breakfast.

SnArRy—SnArRy—SnArRy

"Well that was interesting…." Harry mumbled to his toast. The Great Hall was starting to fill up and the noise was getting louder.

He sighed, 'Maybe I will go for a walk…' Harry was almost out of his seat when two identical hands landed and squeezed his shoulders pushing him back into his seat. "Well, well, well Harry," Fred said with a flirtatious smile. "Fancy meeting you here, right Fred?" George questioned with the exact same smile. "Yes indeed Georeg!" They plopped down nest to Harry, sandwitching him with twin love. "Hows it going…" "There Harry? Alright…." "We would hope…." "Were you doing anything special…" "Right now?" They finished together. "I was going to go for a walk but I was kind of stopped." He gestured to the hands still on his shoulders. "Awww. Harry…." "We will ecompany you, right Fred?" "Most defiantly George." Harry sighed and gave a jerky nod. He knew it was useless to refuse the twins, they will still do what they like anyways. He stood up and left the hall, followed by Fred and George right behind him. "It is going to be a looong day." He muttered to himself as they stepped outside.

SnArRy—SnArRy—SnArRy

*Well that was Chapter 2. How was it? Did the IM thing make sense? I hope so… well TTFN!


	3. Chapter 3

Hogwarts IM

By: NikkiiLove-706

Disclaimer and Warning in chapter 1.

**Please Note** that I will slowly update the IM list as we learn what each characters IM is going to be, k?

IM List:

BleedingLion7 = Harry Potter

GeniusPrince13 = Severus Snape

ThestileGlomp11111 = Luna Lovegood

ThingA = Fred Weasley

ThingB = George Weasley

"Talking."

'Thinking'

"_Parselmouth_"

SnArRy—SnArRy—SnArRy

**Chapter 3:**

Severus was glarring at the stupid labtop again. He had only logged on once and wanted to go back already. "It's stupid," he muttered more to himself then anything. 'I'll just get on and make myself happy.' Opening the laptop he logged in.

[GeniusPrince13 has Logged In]

GeniusPrince13 – Hello….?

BleedingLion7 – Hi =)

BleedingLion7 – What are you doing up so early for? O.o'

GeniusPrince13 – Simply because I do not sleep much and what about yourself?

Severus glared at the screen. 'How dare they question why I am awake!'

BleedingLion7 – Nightmares….. yeah soooo cheerier subject: who are you?

He stared at the message, 'Should I tell? Or should I let them wait longer? Both will make this person annoyed, hm.'

GeniusPrince13 – You have to guess * smirks *

BleedingLion7 – * pouts * meanie….. fine…

BleedingLion7 – Teacher or Student?

GeniusPrince13 – Not telling that…..

BleedingLion7 – Why? O_O

GeniusPrince13 – it will give me away almost immediately…..

BleedingLion7 – Hmph… Fine… so what house are you in?

GeniusPrince13 – Slytherian! ^-^

BleedingLion7 – Figures….

GeniusPrince13 – Oh really…?

GeniusPrince13 – what house are you in?

BleedingLion7 – Really? You cant figuare it out? I mean seriously my username has the word _lion_ in it!

GeniusPrince13 – Well pardon me for thinking you could be somewhere else….

GeniusPrince13 – And why exactly is it a bleeding lion?

BleedingLion7 – ….No Comment…..

GeniusPrince13 – I would greatly appreciate it if you told me!

BleedingLion7 – Sorry must go to breakfast good bye!

[BleedingLion7 has Logged Off]

Severus blinked, 'What just happened?' He logged off and closed the desktop. 'Whatever happened made me want to protect…. Her…. Him… it. I don't even know if it is a he or her.' He cast a tempus charm, 5:30am. 'Well I can see who is awake and narrow it down.' He stood and waltzed down to the Great Hall his robes billowing in his wake.

SnArRy—SnArRy—SnArRy

Harry plopped down at the Griffindor table, nibbling on a piece of toast. 'Well that was defiantly interesting. Way to go Harry! You nearly let it slip that you are basically emo!' Harry pulled his sleeves further down his arm, only the ends of his fingers were visible. He poured himself some pumpkin juice, taking a small sip. 'Im so tired!' He glared at the table. 'I blame you Mr. Table!' He transferred his glare to the laptop sitting all innocent like on the bench next to him. 'Well I guess it could be safe to get back on….' He lifted the laptop onto the table and signed back in to his instant messanger, 'Damn thing is addicting.'

[BleedingLion7 has Logged In]

BleedingLion7 – Hello peeps! =D

BookWorm1 – Hiya! =^-^=

BittenSnake706 – …Hi…

ThingA – Hi There….

ThingB – Who might you be?

BleedingLion7 – Still not telling!

Name0 - ^/^ um… hi

TheDean2 – 'Ello

BleedingLion7 – TheDean2? That is so obvious!

BleedingLion7 – So who is everybody?

PerfectGirl1 – Oh nu huh!

BittenSnake706 – You didn't tell us….

ThingA – I guess that means that….

ThingB – No body is telling!

ThingB – Lame!

ThingA – Goodbye!

[ThingA has Logged Off]

[ThingB has Logged Off]

BleedingLion7 – You guys could be a little nicer T-T

BookWorm1 – Sorry!

[GeniusPrince13 has Logged On]

[BookWorm1 has sent a group request for all online particapents: Yaoi]

PerfectGirl1 – DEFIANTLY…. Whoever you are I Fucking Love You!

BleedingLion7 – Whats Yaoi?

Bookworm1 – Its um well… ^/^

GeniusPrince13 – It is Boy on Boy japanese doujinshi…. Or also known as gay japanese porn….

BleedingLion7 – Really? O_O

[BleedingLion7, GeniusPrince13, BittenSnake706, PerfectGirl1, Name0, TheDean2, has accepted request]

BookWorm1 – Holy Crow! Are you all guys?

PerfectGirl1 – Obviously im not…

TheDean2 – I am…

Name0 – Guy….

GeniusPrince13 – Defiantly Male…

BittenSnake706 – All Dude!

BleedingLion7 - * Raises hand * Dude to!

BookWorm1 - * fangirl squel *

PerfectGirl1 - * smirks * you all bent then?

BleedingLion7 – I AM!

BittenSnake706 – Maybe…

TheDean2 – nope…. Im half way there though….. haha

Name0 – Yeah…. ^/^

GeniusPrince13 – Defiantly!

BookWorm1 – YAY! Please tell us who you are! Well except dean…. We know your dean!

PerfectGirl1 – YEAH!

TheDean2 - * pouts *

Name0 – ummm… cant we just give hints?

BleedingLion7 – I agree with Name0

GeniusPrince13 – I agree with BleedingLion7….

BittenSnake706 – Ditto!

BleedingLion7 – Thanks Prince and Snake….. I think…..

BookWorm1 – Fine….. -_-

A few minutes passed with nobody saying anything…..

[TheDean2 has Logged Off]

BleedingLion7 – So what house is everyone in?

BleedingLion7 – Im in Gryffindor…..

BookWorm1 – Same!

BittenSnake706 – Slytherin!

PerfectGirl1 – Im a Snake!

Name0 – Gryffindor!

GeniusPrince13 – Slytherin…

BleedingLion7 – Wow….. it's a tie! LOL.

BittenSnake706 – ….Really? you just did that?

BookWorm1 – Oi, all of you don't let the prejudice get in the way….. we were having fun before we found out everyones house and we should continue to do so!

BittenSnake706 - …Granger?

BookWorm1 – * le gasps * How did you know?

GeniusPrince13 – * smirks * It is probably because you and the old goat are the only ones that want house unite….

BleedingLion7 – He does have a point…

Name0 – yeah mione, he kinda does….

PerfectGirl1 – See the Gryffindors agree with us! We rule…. Oh Yeah!

BookWorm1 – Hmph….. fine…. Party poopers XP

[BookWorm1 has Logged Off]

BleedingLion7 – Hey Name0, I think I know who you are…

Name0 – Really? Who am I then?

BleedingLion7 – I don't know if ya want everyone to know so hint? Elephant?

Name0 – LOL. Yeah that's me….. hehe….

BittenSnake706 – Elephant? What does that have to do with anything?

BleedingLion7 – ummmmm its…code? LOL. Hey Ellie. Train Whistle!

Name0 – OMG! I know who you are now….. ahhh such good times…..

PerfectGirl1 – Anybody else confused?

BittenSnake706 – * Raises hand *

GeniusPrince13 – I have absolutely no idea what is going on….

[GeniusPrince13 has sent a request for a private chat to BleedingLion7]

Harry stared at the screen. 'Should I? Hm…. Yeah I should…' He clicked **yes**.

[BleedingLion7 and GeniusPrince13 have entered a privat chat]

GeniusPrince13 – Thank you!

BleedingLion7 – Arigatoo….

GeniusPrince13 – Now tell me who are you?

BleedingLion7 – You have had enough hints to figuare it out….. just try to use your 'genius' brain….

GeniusPrince13 – grrr fine… so you're a Gryffindor and are apparently emo… and you know Granger and an elephant…..and your male…?

Harry cringed at the implication of him being emo. 'Damn it.'

GeniusPrince13 – And you are apparently gay… and like porn….

BleedingLion7 – …..?

GeniusPrince13 – hmmmm, who could you be?

GeniusPrince13 – What is your eye color?

BleedingLion 7 – Green…..

GeniusPrince13 – ….I know who you are….

SnArRy—SnArRy—SnArRy

*Cliff Hanger! Don't hate! And it is not even that bad of a cliff hanger either!


	4. Chapter 4

Hogwarts IM

By: NikkiiLove-706

Disclaimer and Warning in first chapter!

**Please Note** that I will slowly update the IM list as we learn what each characters IM is going to be, k?

IM List:

BleedingLion7 = Harry Potter

GeniusPrince13 = Severus Snape

ThestileGlomp11111 = Luna Lovegood

ThingA = Fred Weasley

ThingB = George Weasley

TheDean2 = Deam Thomas

BookWorm1 = Hermione Granger

Name0 = Nevile Longbottom

"Talking."

'Thinking'

"_Parselmouth_"

SnArRy—SnArRy—SnArRy

**Chapter 4:**

GeniusPrince13 - …..I know who you are…..

Harry starred at the screen. 'How did this person figuare it out? Or atleast he thinks he figuared it out….'

BleedingLion7 – And who might I be then?

GeniusPrince13 – Harry?

'Damn it! How did he figuare it out?' Harry yanked at his hair for a few seconds before turning back to the screen.

BleedingLion7 – Yeah… that's me…. Are you going to tell the others?

Severus looked at the last message oddly. He hadnt even thought of telling the others, he just personally wanted to know. But whats bothering him is why does Potter not want the others to know? Isnt he an attention seeking brat?

GeniusPrince13 – I wont if you tell me why you don't want them to know and why your lion bleeds?

BleedingLion7 – I liked being neutral…. Nobody knowing me….. it was nice being a normal teenager =)…..

Genius Prince13 – I can understand that… Now why does your lion bleed?

BleedingLion7 – it takes away the pain…..

[BleedingLion7 has Logged Off]

Severus glarred at the cryptic message. 'What in the world is that supposed to mean? What pain? Why do I even… care?' He spent the next hour pondering this strange development but found no answer so he went to make the new stock of dreamless sleep for the infirmary and hopefully stay away from the damned desktop.

SnArRy—SnArRy—SnArRy

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room glarring at his laptop. "_Good Merlin, why the hell would you tell him so much? You could have lyed you moron! Or at least ignored the questions!_" He may not have noticed that he had slipped into speaking parselmouth but evey one in the common room had. Nearly every student in the common room was trying to get away for the terrifying language or were starring at the young boy in pure horror.

Harry without warning stood with his laptop in hand and left without a word to anyone. He had to get to a place he knew he could be alone but he never went there, even when he needed quiet, but this was a different circumstance. And plus this is his last year, why not make it interesting? Heading for the second floor girls washroom. Waving off Mrytles hello he stepped up to the correct sink. "_Open!_" The sinks shifted and a opening appeared, with a deep breath he plunged down the dark hole and landed in a pile of bones. Harry glanced around the circular room and with a huff he waved his hand and all the skeletons disappeared. Another wave and the floors, walls, and tunnel were cleaned.

With the skeletons and the grime gone the room was fairly nice. The ceiling consisted of the tunnel, and the walls were rust colored bricks layed out in a wavey design. The most shocking would have to be the floor, it was a mural of two basilisks locked in a dance surrounded but trees, vines and exotic flowers. It was beautiful. With a smile he headed through the inticate tunnels cleaning as he went and even collected some shed basilisk skin for potion ingredients. He slowly entered the main chamber, it was just as it was in 2nd year, even the dead basilisk was still sitting there as though I only killed it a few minutes ago. 'Room must have a stasis spell on it.' He wandered over to the rather large creature and literally gaped. 'I killed something this big when I was 12?' He could barely believe it but of course the scar on his arm is always a reminder.

"_Sorry girl. If I could bring you back I would, it wasn't your fault that your master was a vindictive, power hungry jerk._" He pat the feathered head, then stepped back with his wand in hand. He levitated the massive creature over to the wall next to the statue with a guilt ridden expression firmly in place.

Harry stepped away and turned to the statue of Salazar Slytherin himself, "_Open._" The gigantic mouth opened wide and he crawled through into another circular room with 4 different passages. Heading down the first one he found a large jungle-like room with a plaque that stated, _**Rani's Room!**_ Harry released a sad sigh and turned to the next tunnel that led to a huge library. With a small smile he turned to the next tunnel and it led to a small bedroom and through another door in the room was a bathroom. He decide to check out the next tunnel and it split into two rather large rooms. The left one was a potions lab while the right one was a weaponary and training room. He was amazed by the entire set up. Harry decided to head over to the library and with a wave of his hand the room was cleaned. He plopped down in a leather seat behind the desk and set up his laptop, logging on.

[BleedingLion7 has Logged On]

BleedingLion7 – Hello?

BookWorm1 – Hi….. you ok?

BleedingLion7 – Yeah….

GeniusPrince13 – That's good… we suppose…..

BittenSnake706 – LOL. Maybe….

SerpantsRoar706 – So? Lion, what room is it that you just entered?

BleedingLion7 – I have no idea what you are talking about….!

SerpantsRoar706 – Hun, you cant lie to me, now you sit tight and I will be there in a moment. * winks *

[SerpantsRoar706 has Logged Off]

BleedingLion7 – That was….. odd….

BookWorm1 – What room are you in?

GeniusPrince13 – Yes, what room?

BittenSnake706 – Out with it!

BleedingLion7 – Here is a Hint: it is a room only I can enter!

BleedingLion7 – Ha… I hope ~_~

GeniusPrince13 – No way…. Its not _that_ room is it?

BookWorm1 – What room?

BleedingLion7 – Yes, that room… I wonder how SerpantsRoar is going to get in here…..?

BittenSnake706 – Can someone fill us in?

GeniusPrince13 – Not happening

BleedingLion7 – No way

Bookworm1 – BTW, who are you guys again?

Harry was about to reply but somebody burst through the library doors. He jerked his head around to see who it was, "Mrs. Nex?" She grinned at him, "Or SerpantsRoar706, whichever." She started to giggle. Harry gaped at her like she was an unknown species, "How did you get in here?" She smirked, "_Parselmouth of course, hatchling._" And he promptly fainted.

SnArRy—SnArRy—SnArRy

GeniusPrince13 – Not telling…..

BittenSnake706 – Nope Gryffindor….

BookWorm1 – BleedingLion?

GeniusPrince13 – He disappeared?

Bittensnake706 – I guess

BookWorm1 – Well onward to the library….

[BookWorm1 has Logged Off]

BittenSnake706 – Well I guess it is just us now… =D

BittenSnake706 – Hello?

[GeniusPrince13 has Logged Off]

BittenSnake706 – Oh that is soooo messed up….!

SnArRy—SnArRy—SnArRy

*Well that was the newest chapter. What do you think? I don't actually know where im taking this buuuuut yeah. We shall see!


End file.
